


20 years

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Post-Batman: Arkham Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Barbara and Bruce talk in the GCPD, watching two specific rogues, who seened to have nothing in common but are bound by marriage.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	20 years

**Author's Note:**

> another note i found unpublished for some wicked reason??

Barbara turns in her chair, eyes eyeing the rogues that sat in the cell. She focused more on, specifically, two of them.

The Riddler and the Scarecrow.

Jonathan sits bonelessly in Edward's lap, head against Edward's shoulder as he fidgets with his left hand, fingers playing with something out of view. Edward has his head resting on Jonathan's hooded one, eyes closed as he sleeps.

The way they sat together, Jonathan curled up, warm in Edward's lap. It was like they were together. And the fact that they were, was a bit surprising with how long they kept it secret from everyone.

They managed to hide it from the world's greatest detective, Bruce, knower of all things, didn't find out for a while.

"Selina, no matter how close she is to Nygma, didn't know this." Bruce had said to her when she asked about them. "Selina is a pawn to Nygma." Barbara replies, leaning back, the chair creaked with exertion.

"You'd be surprised. She loves Edward, but sometimes he's mean to her."

"Which is probably why he didn't tell her."

It's a moment of silent between them. As much as silent could be with all the typing and voices. "What do you think he's fiddling with?" It's an innocent question, until Bruce makes a sound. Not a bad sound, but more of indifferent.

"A ring. Legally, Edward and Jonathan have been married for at least 20 years by now." Barbara sits up eyes wide as she turns to Bruce. "20!?" It's a stage whisper and draws a few people to look at them, but they go back to their jobs.

"Yeah, it surprised me and Alfred too. And nothing surprises Alfred anymore." Barbara looks at the two again. "How do you know?"

"Edward wears his ring around his neck. It was confiscated at the asylum once, and he killed a gaurd to get it back. He never gave an explanation as to why, so I dug deeper, and the most I could get was a marriage certificate.

"I even went to city hall after finding the digital copy, and there it was, fully printed, with Edward Nashton and Jonathan Crane. Interesting, this was before the attack on the Asylum."

"So, what do you think happened between them after the asylum?" "They didn't divorce, though, I don't think they could. From the way Riddler had talked very tensely in one of his recordings, I'd say they hadn't met up with each other for a while. 

"I guess this is the first night in a while that they had actually cared for each other." As Barbara watched Jonathan, his fingers moving the ring over and over again until he pushed it back onto his hand, she thought of Tim and her.

She wondered briefly if Tim would be able to stay with her like Jonathan and Edward. Would they be able to be together for years? Is that... Is that what Tim would want too?

"Do you think... Tim and I would be like that?" Barbara asked quietly without thinking. "Yes. I know Tim and you will forever be a couple. Wether through sick or health. Whatever would stop him, you would help him get around it. You and Tim work well, and by the end of the night, I hope to see you and him well together."

Barbara looked at Bruce and smiled. He smiled too, a genuine one that meant the world to her. "Thank you."


End file.
